microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
10x030 - Propane Tank
Plot Jory reminds the viewers that this is both the series finale and Episode #300. Riley chimes in with a party popper. Jory notes that there are other items to be microwaved, as he and Ryan shuffle through a box of unused donations. On top of that, Jory announces they will be dousing the microwave tower in gasoline. After the title, Jory plants the first tin foil tunic on Riley and shortly after utters, for the final time, that "nobody likes roasted nuts". Jory then announces that Shelley will be coming out of retirement for this experiment. After placing their experiments in the microwave, Jory sets the timer for 30 minutes and he and Riley run away hand in hand. Instantly, the interior catches fire. However, the first few minutes fail to do any more. Jory announces that "once you've seen one experiment, you've seen them all". After Jory and Riley recite a few quotes from the movie 300, the interior sparks a larger fire. Shortly after, the saturn missiles placed in the microwave detonate, blowing open the door. However, the cast notes that the propane tank has not gone off. After waiting for several minutes, the propane tank catches fire, much to everyone's excitement. Ryan then pulls out his rifle and shoots Shelley (who had already been killed). The first shot misses, but the second is a direct hit. After three shots, Jory takes his first shot at the microwave. By then, the entire tower has caught on fire, and Jory and Riley douse the fire with fire extinguishers. This is followed by Shelley's death sequence. Rather than announce the verdict of the experiment, Jory asks if it is a good idea to start a show called "Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This", to which the answer is yes. He notes that it is not a good idea to microwave a propane tank, but the ultimate verdict shown on the screen is "Good Idea". The credits run full length with images from past episodes, and the various co-hosts from seasons past are thanked for their service. Trivia * The un-retirement from Shelley was the second one in the history of the show. The first one was with Rapunzel, ironically enough this one was in season 10 as well. As with Rapunzel, Jon introduced Shelley with a backwards version of the retirement montage theme. * Other stuff which was placed in and around Shelley (apart from the propane tank), were tin foil, Saturn Missiles, a light bulb, a PS One, an Etch-a-Sketch, a blue highlighter, film, a power supply, a cell phone, a Blastoise Toy, and an iDog (not all objects are listed). Also: gasoline was poured over. * One of the unused donation items was actually featured a couple of times. This was the handheld fishing video game. It seems as though it originally was going to be used for an experiment item in season 5, since it is on the item table before filming in a picture from the season 5 album Jon has up on Facebook. Then, it was shown in the season 6 donation episode. For whatever reason, it never was chosen to be an actual experiment item. * Bringing Shelley back from retirement to microwave on top of the microwave pyramid actually led to an unexpected sweet moment. Shelley was placed directly on top of her deceased identical twin sister, Gabrielle. This is the only time a set of identical multiple sisters ever appeared in an episode together. * The last minute of the video is a credits montage that Jon made, using many stills from past episodes. The only person in the credits never actually on the show was Becka, Jon's fiancee. * This is only the second episode to have the full version of the theme song in the credits. First one was the dynamite. * Interestingly, the actual explosion that happened during the experiment was from the Saturn Missiles going off. The propane tank and the gasoline only caught fire. They never truly caused an explosion. * This was the final Good Idea of Season 10, capping off the most Good Ideas in one season. * This episode is not only the longest episode of season 10, it also made it onto the list of 10 Longest Experiments. * Shelley's door partially melts off near the end. This also marks Shelley as the 2nd most damaged microwave ever (after Diane, but she still worked when she was blown up so they are tied), as even part of her back was melted and she even was shot with a gun. * This is the first time TWO fire extinguishers were used. * It never is explained exactly WHY the guys decided to take turns shooting the microwaves with Ryan's gun. Doing so never closed Shelley's door, nor did it help stop the fire. The guys didn't just use the gun for fun, as they called the gun their "failsafe." * According to the description of the video and an annotation during the 2nd explosion, Jon plans to have the Season 10 clip show uploaded sometime in August 2011, even though that it's delayed and possible. The full series clip show was planned to be uploaded in winter 2011, and the whole series will be available on DVD by 2012, unfortunately the series was cancelled in 2015. * What is weird is that Cindy was not touched by flames at all, but it can be logically figured out how. All of the girls were doused in gasoline. While Shelley had a propane outburst inside of her, part of her door fell off, landing on Marissa, who was in the bottom-left corner. Because flames rise, she sent Gina into a flaming torture, causing Shelley to burn even more. Part of her was dripping on Gabrielle, so she touched flames, but since all of the flames were being created on the left side of the pyramid, Cindy was the only one not to get any fun until the fire extinguishers came. She might have still worked, too, since she was gotten rid of while she still worked. Quotes *Jory: Do we have anything lying around? Jon: Can we go to eleven? (Riley holds up tank of gasoline) Jory: Oh, wow! 'Cause we're also gonna douse it with this can of gasoline! Smart! *Riley: We should shoot these at it- Saturn Missiles! Jon: (extra sarcastically) Just point those at the propane- that looks really safe... *Jory: If' you've seen one experiment, you've kind of seen 'em all. Riley: You've seen 300, you've seen 'em all! *Jory: We didn't think this one through at ALL! *Jon: That thing is burning ALL of the microwaves now! *Jory: If it's spreading the vapour from the propane, that'll be... (propane tank goes off) Ohhhhhhhhhhh! SUCK IT! SUCK MY DICK, OH! *Jon: Oh, look at that thing burn! Video Category:Replacements